Welcome to Hermes Cabin
by Nimiko
Summary: Giselle and her brothers and sister put their right hands across their chests, and swear their loyalty to their father. i suck at summaries sorry Michael Yew x OC read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson series, nor do I own any of the characters. Well except the OCs, but that's it. **

**AN: Please be warned this is a fic that takes place after, Percy Jackson: The Last Olympian. This is my first PJ fanfic. So I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Welcome to Hermes Cabin**

-------

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. I tried not to cry, but it was futile. Rubbing my eyes to make my tears stop only made me tear up more. So many of my friends had died. To many to count. Percy Jackson, told me and a lot of others to stay strong, but how could one stay strong when most of their brothers and sisters have died. Hermes Cabin seem so empty. Our Cabin Counselors always knew how to put a smile on our faces, and they tried every trick of the trade to make us smile, but after they left it became depressing again.

"I hope both of you make friends with your kin." I told my best friends Gwen Gording and Coraline Slumbers. Gwen had been claimed by Zeus(that really didn't go over well with Poseidon and Hades at all), and Coraline was claimed by Morpheus after his own Cabin was built. Is it me or is it weird that Coraline's last name is Slumbers, and her father is Morpheus? Anyway...

"Don't be so sad, Giselle." Gwen gushed while she gave me a hug.

"Yeah." Coraline said with her sincere smile grazing her face. "We'll still have our activities." She said in her dreamy like voice.

"I guess your right." I said with a weak smile. They were the last to leave. I smiled as I looked around and only saw my true brothers and sisters. It was kinda awkward to know who you were actually related to. For the longest I thought Gwen and Coraline could be my sister's but I guess I was wrong.

"Um, it sure seems empty now." Rosie Steels said as she counted everyone.

"The Cabin with a 100 kids; now becomes the Cabin with 10 kids, and most likely a few on their way." I tried to lighten the mood, which did help a little since I garnered a few laughs from my family.

"Okay you little thieves lets start our ceremony!" Conner Stoll said with a grin.

"After the ceremony we have a little _surprise_ for the Children of Aphrodite!" His twin Travis Stoll said with a grin very much similar to his brother's. We all grinned as we heard the word surprise. If by surprise it meant they made a plan to play a trick on those Aphrodite Cabin kids, then I'm in! What can I say I'm a child of Hermes, and just like our father we _**love**_ mischief.

The Stoll Brother's put their right hand over their heart, and raised their left hand in the air. "Repeat after us." They said in perfect unison. We all gave a nod.

"As a child of the Hermes we solemnly swear to act upon the code of Hermes. We will be cunning, wise, and a helper of travelers. We will deliver what needs to be delivered with the utmost care, and make haste with. Our thievery will never grow sour, and we will watch over and protect each child of Hermes. I solemnly swear my loyalties to our father, Hermes. We swear on the River Styx!" Everyone finished with proud and tearful faces.

"Good job. Good job." Conner said very dryly. "Now lets get down to the good stuff." He garnered mischievous snickers from around the room. "Giselle Robberie."

I saluted with a goofy grin on my face. "Yes sir!"

"Get chlorine and get--" Conner said.

"--lots of it..." Travis added.

"Dude this is going to be so awesomely funny." Chris Theef said.

-------

"!"

The whole camp awoke with a start. Well the whole camp except for the Hermes Cabin. All of us awoke with a spring in our step. The Aphrodite kids ran out of their cabin in tears as they pulled at their luscious (1)_green_ hair. Gasps were heard as the other campers gawked at the outraged campers. We stood at the back of all the commotion with smug grins.

"I know it was those pesky assholes from the Hermes Cabin!" Rachel Amberson growled as she pointed an accusing finger at us.

"Why we would never do such a thing like that." Conner and Travis Stoll said in a hurt tone.

"You'll pay for this Hermes Cabin!" Suki Himawari said as she tossed her designer brush, and hit Conner right in the middle of the head. "May all your bacon burn!"

"Um, Kay?" We all just shrugged seeming unfazed by what Suki said. We walked to the pavilion snickering, and reminiscing about how awesome our prank was.

We sacrificed our food to Hermes of course, and took our seats. "OUCH!" Travis said as he picked his bacon up to eat it. Well I be damned Suki actually did curse us. I really didn't know she had it in her. Though it was a rather silly curse to place on someone. For the love of the Gods why didn't she curse us with the Midous Touch?!

I picked up my nice size piece of bacon, and within seconds it was engulfed in flames. I quickly dropped the piece, and watched it burn to a crisp. "Maybe it's just _our_ bacon!" I've been in the mood for bacon for awhile, and I wasn't going to let some silly curse stop me from eating. We all ran to different campers, and grabbed their bacon only to have it burn.

"It's so on now!" Chris growled as he threw his chard piece of bacon at the Aphrodite Table. "May your traveling become backwards!" An Aphrodite kid that was walking back to their table all a sudden began to walk backwards.

"May your speech become reversed!" Rosie added.

"Oh yeah that--yllaer gniog ot eracs su!" Rachel covered her mouth quickly as her eyes were opened wide. "Su desruc uoy!" She shouted at us.

"Christine, Rosebud, and Rebecca please sit down." Dionysus said with an agitated voice. He waved his right hand in the air, and dismissed all the spells.

"My name is Rachel, not Rebecca!"

" please settle down, so we can have breakfast in peace." Before the God of Wine took a fork full of his eggs he pointed at her and the rest of her Cabin, and said. "Did you know all of your hair is green?"

"Grr!" Rachel growled as she stormed off with the other angry Aphrodite children to try, and fix their dilemma.

"You guys really done it now." Hephaestus Counselor Jake Mason said as he shook his head.

"Yeah, they'll get over it." Aly Steels said.

"All they would have to do is get tomato sauce to get it out." Aly's younger sister Rosie said.

We sat down and began to eat our bacon. Breakfast was silent, but not the great relaxing _ah man this is just what I needed_ silence, but the _it's depressing_ silence. It has only been four weeks since we fought the Titans. I must admit I honestly thought I wasn't going to survive, but I did...Though I wish I didn't. My eyes casted to the Apollo campers, and I tried to blink back some tears. Michael Yew was the first person I ever trusted fully. I guess because he was the first person I met when I first arrived at camp.

"Earth to Giselle. Calling Giselle." Aly and Rosie said as they poked my shoulder.

"Oh sorry I was...Not here...I guess."

"It happens." Aly said with a shrug.

"Lets go take a dip in the lake." Rosie said as she forcefully grabbed me, and guided me towards our Cabin so we could change into our swimsuits.

-------

**I was stumbling all over the place trying to make it up the steep hill. Dirt was all over my face, and I hadn't eaten in days. My unruly hair fluttered in the wind as I tried to escape the two Dracaenae that was gaining on me. My vision started to blur as I made it the top, and collapsed. "I lived an okay life...I s'pose..." I said as I closed my eyes waiting for the worst. I could faintly hear the sounds of guitars blasting in the background as whizzing sounds passed in the air.**

**"You radiate optimism..." A faint voice said. If I had the energy I would of cursed him out, but seeing that I was out of commission at the moment I let it slide. He slipped something he called ambrosia into my mouth. It tasted like my mother's peach cobbler, and made a warm sensation erupt through my body. "Whoa slow down there. If you eat anymore it'd be the end of you."**

**My vision slowly came back, and I met the eyes of a blonde-haired boy with a scrunchy face. "Why are you scowling at me?" I absent mindedly asked, and I didn't notice until he dropped my head from his lap, that my head was resting upon it. "Ow."**

**"You lack manners." He said with the same expression. I seriously had a hard time telling if he was pissed at me or if he always had that expression on his face.**

**"I don't lack manners." I said as I held my head, where it felt as if a bump was forming. " You're the one that lacks manners! You just dropped my head! On purpose!"**

**"I just saved your life!" Our argument went on and on for a good thirty minutes.**

-------

Nymphs splashed water at me beckoning for me to get in the water with them. I stood upon a rock, and lightly shook my head. "I'm trying to get a tan." I told them.

"If you haven't noticed you're already tanned!" Aly and Rosie said together as they chuckled. "But suit yourself!~"

I stifled my laugh as I gazed at my bikini. A small smile erupted on my face. I wore a very special bikini that changed into different art designs. My favorite picture was The Screamer. Selina a girl from the Aphrodite cabin had made it for me...When she was still alive. I hope she was able to get into Elysium. I bet Beckendorf her boyfriend was waiting for her.

I finally jumped into water, and sunk to the bottom. While I was sinking I wondered if Michael would be waiting for me, if I ever died a novel death like him. Would he be waiting by the gates with open arms or just stand their with his hands in his pockets, and just say _"Yo."_ in that cool rockstar mannerism he had to him. Well it wasn't as if we were dating, so he wouldn't be obligated to wait for me, but wouldn't best-friends wait for one another?

I closed my eyes, and let the lake carry me back up to the surface. Before I broke through the water's surface I thought I heard someone say, "Ellie, you're gonna end up drowning someday." I quickly scampered to the top, and breathed heavily. "Yew?!" My head darted in every direction. "Yew?..."

Aly, Rosie, and the River Nymphs stopped playing, and just gazed at me. "Giselle," Rosie said with concern. "He's not here..." She swam over to me, and brought me into a hug. "He's not coming back." I choked back a few tears.

"I never got to tell him." I whimpered into the nook in her neck. "He doesn't know how I feel."

"He knows. He knows." Rosie whispered into her ear to comfort her.

-------

While we sat at the bonfire Aly and Rosie was kind enough not to mention the lake thing. I sighed as I twirled my fingers through my crimson colored hair. The fire's warmth made me feel a little bit better, but it wasn't enough. "I hope you know you never had a chance with him." My eyes shot up to meet the eyes of Rachel Amberson.

"What are you talking about?" I demanded, but I kind of knew what she was talking about.

"The thing with Nymphs they talk _**way**_ to much." It amazed me so much at how someone so beautiful, could have the foulest personality ever. Rachel smiled as she spoke every word. Which made me want to go over there, and deck her right in the face. "Anyway," She said as she took her handkerchief out of her Gucci purse, and wiped her arms to make sure there was no dirt on them. She then propped her freshly clean elbows on her DKNY jeans. "Lets get back on subject now."

"Rachel leave her alone!" Aly said as she stood up.

"Whatever." The girl in question rolled her eyes. "I'm just trying to warn everyone about our delusional friend here." A cruel smile played on Rachel's face. "It's not everyday where someone hallucinate under water, and frantically screaming, _Yew?! Yew?! Yew?!_"

"Giselle is everything okay?" Conner asked. I looked away in a haste manner and nodded. Everyone in the Hermes Cabin didn't know exactly what Rachel was spewing about, but she was picking a fight she didn't want to start. Rachel seemed frozen for a moment. When I turned my attention behind me, I swear, that my family's ears looked pointer and that the fire's reflection was burning in their eyes, but even thought the fire was of an orange like color it looked blue, and the glow of the firelight on their faces made them look pure evil.

"I-I, um..." Rachel quickly got up, and left. "Aphrodite Cabin move out!" They all go up some muttering about casting a few Bad Hair Day curses on us. Which we wouldn't even care about. Everyone began moving out. I slowly moved as I followed my cabin.

"Giselle." I knew that dreamy far off like voice without having to even turn around.

"Hi Coraline..." I said as I turned to face her.

"Do not fret." Coraline said as she wrapped her colorful shawl around her. "I shall pray to my father, that good dreams shall come to you under the star-dust sky." Her dark blue eyes pierced through me, and made me feel as if I was beyond tired. "Sleep well my friend."

-------

My eyes fluttered open to meet the clear blue sky. In the middle of the sky was the sun. I stood up slowly as I put a hand above my eyes, and stared at it in awe. "Idiot, are you trying to go blind?" I turned to my right to meet the scowling face of Michael. My eyes stayed upon his face as I reached a hand to cup his face. "What are you doing?"

"Yew, is it really you?" I asked with my voice threatening to break.

"Duh." He said with a sigh. "Who else would it be?"

"Yew!" I chimed as I wrapped my arms around him. "It's really you, I thought you was d--"

"I am."

"B-But you're hear." I said with sadden eyes. "You're hear you're not dead, Michael. You can't be..."

"Giselle," Michael said as he took my hands in his. "Thank Coraline." He said.

"Morpheus actually?"

"Yeah." Michael leaned in and hugged me tightly. "This is only a one time thing though."

"Yew," I choke out with tears coming out of my eyes. "My pride...It always got in the way. It always has...I wasn't able to tell you how I felt. Michael I love you!"

Michael pressed his lips against mine, and I felt as though I could hear every thought running through his head. "I've waited so long for you just to call me Michael." He smiled. "I've always felt the same way." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly as he smirked a little. "Well I was actually planning on telling you after the battle. Things didn't go as planned, heh." He pressed his forehead against mines. "Though I'm glad that my sacrifice made a difference...You have no idea how worried I was about you. I fought to protect the Gods, the world, and you."

"Michael," I gasped as I laced my fingers in his shirt. "Don't please don't say no more."

"Just to let you know," He said as he started to fade away. "I'll be waiting for you at the gates." He scunchy face turned into a smile. "Good-Bye Ellie."

"Good-Bye Michael."

-------

I awoke with a massive headache, but it didn't slow me down. I stole Aly's showers gel, and hurried up and got cleaned. '_I guess I can return it to her later, but it's really nice..._' I walked out the Hermes Cabin, and into the bright sun. A smile was on my face as I ran my fingers through my shoulder length crimson hair.

"Oh looks whose out of her rat-cage." I sighed as I watched Rachel come my way.

"Good morning Rachel." I said half-heartedly.

"Don't good morning me." Rachel proclaimed. "Aren't you the happy one today." She stated as she crossed her arms across her chest. "If I were you I wouldn't be happy."

"Oh yeah?" I said with a fake yawn. "Why is that?"

"Your brother Luke is the reason why your precious Michael Yew died." She snickered. "Your traitorous brother got him killed."

"My eldest brother was part of the reason why so many died, but **do not** forget your Counselor also was a traitor. She got her own boyfriend accidentally killed, and--" I took a deep breath, and decided not to press any further. "--Yes. Luke did do a lot of things. That I, that the Hermes Cabin as a whole isn't proud of, but he died a hero. If he didn't sacrifice himself we all would be dead right now. So show some gratitude towards my brother. The same goes for Selina! If she never would of tricked the Ares Cabin majority of us would of been wiped out by the Drakon. So back off."

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Rachel said a little taken aback.

"I don't want your apology." I stated as I headed towards my destination. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the Morpheus Cabin's door. Coraline yawned as she opened the door.

"Good morning.~" She said with a sleepy smile. "What brings you to--" Before she could finish I hugged her so tightly.

"Thank you so much." I said as I smiled. "I feel as if I can finally move on, and--and--" I started to sniffle. "--I'm sorry I'm such a baby."

"Sssh." Coraline said as she rubbed my back. "You're no such thing." I let her go and looked into her eyes with so much happiness. "You are most welcome. I am glad that my prayers reached my father."

"Me too." I said with a toothy smile.

-------

Later on when breakfast came I sacrificed some of my food to Hermes and some to Morpheus. I sat down with everyone, and felt as if I was truly smiling and joking for the first time in weeks.

-------

**AN: Sorry for the crappy ending. Well I hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on it. I was thinking of making a set of one-shots set around the Hermes' Cabin. I was also thinking about making like an Alternate-Story to this fic. Tell me what you think. Here's a short summary.**

**Summary: One dream doesn't mean anything, but when it occurs countless times. It makes you wonder is it a sign. Is Giselle's sign true? Is Michael alive? Thus, Chiron and Rachel the Oracle sets her and 2 others on her first quest.**

**Um. So tell met watcha think. Bye-Bye guys, and please Read and Review.**


End file.
